


"You Got Alot Of Children In Your Daycare?" "Naaa Igot7"

by Tyutyu



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adult namjoon and seokjin, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Baby got7, Cute got7, Established Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fashonista Bambam, Got7 are brats, Help, Ill add more as I go along - Freeform, Jackson is obsessed with Jinyoung, Jinyoungs a bit of a jerk, Kinda, Mature Jaebum, My cold heart is warming up, Quiet yet cute Mark, Sassy Jackson, Savage Jinyoung, The best brats, and I love it, im dying, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyutyu/pseuds/Tyutyu
Summary: Couple Kim seokjin and Kim Namjoon decide to open a daycare to feed their love for children. What happens when baby Got7 get sent to daycare by their parents together? Will Bambam be able to show the world that he belongs on the catwalk? Will Jackson be able to stay away from Jinyoung? Probably not. Chaos ensues....





	"You Got Alot Of Children In Your Daycare?" "Naaa Igot7"

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic. Baby got7 makes me soo soft insideee. Im squealing at the thought of it. Also this is just me going off on a rampage like an idiot so keep in mind that I planned none of this and I am just going with the flow. Please enjoyyyyy...... Also sorry if the first chapters boring because I just want to get all the children out the way and then hopefully make some more exciting content.

The opening day of The Kims Daycare was a busy one even though the owners, Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, both decided that at first they will only allow a few children into the daycare they changed their minds as the minutes pass, wishing that they had let fewer children in. There should be 7 children and when the parents of these children gave the forms to Seokjin it didnt seem like 7 would be a handful. Only if he knew how wrong he was...

With only a few minutes to go, Namjoon tidied the place whilst Seokjin made important decisions like deciding wether the children would like Orange squash better or blackcurrant. He goes with the latter.

"Hey Namjoon, none of these kids have allergies, right?" At this Namjoon gulped nervously and the floor suddently became a very intresting phenomenon, considering Namjoons eyes were glued to it. "I don't think so..."

"Well check, we need to be certain. Trust me we do not want a repeat of what happened at uncle Yoongi's birthday party."

"About that..." Namjoon began but he paused to take a deep breath of air and say, "Iaccidentlylostthefilesonthechildrenplzdon'thatemeIloveyou."

Seokjin being Seokjin heard that perfectly clear and lets just say Namjoon better square up and pray he doesn't have to sleep on the couch tonight. Before Seokjin could disembowel the poor man, the daycare door opened with a light ding of the bell and through it walked a beautiful lady with dark hair and a wide smile. But the couples eyes were drawn to the ball of cute holding the mystery womans hand. 

A young boy with dark, short hair and a beaming smile to match his mothers came through the door and took a short bow, stumbling in the process. The kims were captivated by his adorablness. The mother then gave the couple a polite bow and said goodbye to her excited son. Once she did that she left the building. After the first boy came in everyone else seemed to just pour in. 

The Couple thought it would be best to let all the children enter and then do introductions so the children would only have to do their introduction once and perhaps they would be more comfortable around other children.

Next was a tall boy who looked older then the previous boy but much less excited. He gave Namjoon and Seokjin a shy smile and bow before scurrying off to sit down next to Bambam with a faint blush painting his cheeks. He didn't seem like a talker.

After, a serious and sophisticated looking boy with 2 moles perfectly placed above his left eye came through the door and gave the 2 men a short smile that made his eyes practically invisible before taking his seat next to the shy kid.

After that 2 little boys came in together, hand in hand and giggling. "I CAN'T TAKE THE CUTNESS ANYMORE NAMJOON I'M GONNA FAINT HELP MEHHHH!" Seokjin yelled, making the 2 boys that just entered giggle even more, the serious boy break in to a snicker and the shy boy duck his head down at the drama queens cries for help. The boys proceeded to take a seat

Lastly, another pair of boys entered, one blonde boy babbling on and on to the other and said other looking like he'd rather jump off a cliff than listen to blondie. "Park gae Park gae Park gae." Blondie wouldnt stop saying to the poor boy next to him. Finally the tired looking boy let out a long sigh and said "Wang gae Park gae." This seemed to make blondie squeal in delight. Which seemed to make the other break into a grin. Both boys proceeded to take their seats together. 

Seokjin and Namjoon came over now that the adorable floofsrgufusruv-ness has calmed down and the taller boy said, "Okay everyone my name is Namjoon and this is Seokjin and we will be your carers. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything but right now I think introductions are in order don't you? Right let's get started..."

And from that point on, my friends, The Kim Couple realised that they were lucky/unlucky enough to be forced to take care of the most innocent/devilish, cute/bratty children ever to exist....

**Author's Note:**

> Im sooo sorry plis kill me. This is my first ever fic and honestly it's trash. I'll try to do better in the future if I continue. Please leave a comment of you want to leave a suggestion or whatever! Take care, Fighting!
> 
> Tyutyu


End file.
